coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5592 (29th September 2003)
Plot Karen doesn't want Steve eyeing up other girls, even if it is just for show. He tells her he only has eyes for her. David and Sarah are off-hand with Martin over his relationship with Katy and Ashley tells Martin that he thinks he should finish with Katy. Mike introduces Nick to the factory girls as the trainee assistant manager. Todd asks Eileen if she'll babysit for Bethany that evening so that he and Sarah can go to the pictures unaware that Sarah has asked Brenda Fearns. Katy is let out of hospital and tries to get in the flat, buzzing on the intercom. Although he's up there and listening, Martin doesn't answer. Sally tries to find out from Ken and Deirdre where Peter is. Angela appeals to Martin to finish his relationship with Katy. Deirdre tells Shelley and Lucy that Peter has left the area to go and stay with a friend from the navy. Lucy is worried about how they'll get their revenge now. Karen agrees to Steve going on a date with Sonia Marshall as a cover-up but warns him that there's to be no funny business. Martin meets Katy from school, takes her for a coffee and tries to finish with her but she refuses at first. Martin tells her he was never in love with her and Katy retorts that her mum and dad were right all along, and that he's just a dirty old man. Todd breaks the news to Eileen that she's not babysitting, she's a little disappointed. Katy pleads with Martin to think again. She convinces him so much that he asks her to move in with him. Delighted, she agrees. Nick and Maria chat each other up in the Rovers. Steve buys Sonia a drink in the pub to wind Karen up so Karen chats up Les! While Tommy and Angela are at the Rovers, Katy collects her things from home. Later, Tommy and Angela arrive home, find out what's happening and start arguing. Karen is jealous of Steve and Sonia and he tells her that he's glad that they're getting divorced. Tommy and Angela rush round to Martin's flat. Tommy loses his temper and Katy refuses to talk to him. Martin shuts the door on them. Tommy is stunned that he's lost his daughter. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Shelley Barlow - Sally Lindsay (Uncredited) *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael (Uncredited) Guest cast *Brenda Fearns - Julia Deakin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Exterior Notes *This one-hour double-episode was transmitted at 8.30pm to allow for an extended edition of Emmerdale. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Katy is shocked by Martin's decision; Peter's family and two wives are taken aback by his disappearance; and Steve savours the single life. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,120,000 viewers (7th place). Category:Extended episodes Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns